In footwear used for running, exercising, and other physical activity, shoes will commonly include a sole and an upper. The sole may include various elements that provide functions, such as protection from a ground surface, traction, impact attenuation, cushion, responsiveness, and the like. The upper wraps around at least a portion of a foot in order to secure the foot to the sole, and may also include various elements for providing warmth, weather resistance (e.g., water, wind, etc.), breathability, support, and the like. Pairs of shoes typically include a left shoe and a right shoe. Each of the left shoe and the right shoe will have a plurality of reciprocal features.